How Starlight became a Princess Part 1
by PastaRastaMasta
Summary: Starlight became a student of Twilight Sparkle (the Princess of Friendship) but while reading she finds something that will soon put her mind up to seeking danger for saving Equestria, but upon doing so there are things awaiting her, pulling her apart from her freedom into duties. How was her life though? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1 - The Library Search

How Starlight Became a Princess

(many people don't want this one, but I just wanted to share this one out)

Takes place in the %80 - %90 of Twilight's Love (i'll refine that bad story i made if i can so with the retarded sequel)

Description:

Part 1 (current) Action – Drama (Age: 13+) [Teen+]

Part 2 (coming soon) Drama (Age: 18+) [Mature+]

Part 3 (coming soon) Action (Age 7+) [Kid+]

Part 4 (coming soon) Drama (Age: 18+) [Mature+]

Starlight became a student of Twilight Sparkle (the Princess of Friendship) but while reading she finds something that will soon put her mind up to seeking danger for saving Equestria, but upon doing so there are things awaiting her, pulling her apart from her freedom into duties. How was her life though? Read and find out.

Chapter 1 – The Library Search

The Crystalling had just passed on with a lousy experience at Starlight. She was searching the library segment of the Castle of Friendship. But soon, a book with a lock became something she had discovered.

"What is this thing?" asked Starlight to herself. It looked incredible to her eyes. A golden book with a diamond lock. "Where can I find the key for this book?"

She looked everywhere but while using her magic with caution, the first bookcase fell on her with all of the books it contained. She screamed with huge pain. She hardly got up when she saw.. a switch, on the wall! She flicked it and some kind of lair door, a secret hideout entryway opened in front of her eyes. She was amazed upon discovering a ruby key. She immediately grabbed it and inserted it into the book. After that, the book opened while showing her something she couldn't believe.

 _Tantabus was a projectile created by Princess Luna of Equestria. She had done it to punish herself for what she had done to her subjects. She felt pain and wanted to keep having it all the time. She made a monster with the ability of entering a pony's dream. This projectile soon escaped and entered the waking world. This was a huge threat to ponies. Princess Luna established a dream that had all of Ponyville in it. When nopony was able to stop it, the known Mane 6 encouraged Luna to stop doubting herself. Tantabus lost control and went in to Luna's necklace. But legend has it that soon,Tantabus will return and take all the creatures defeated by Mane 6 when 10 years pass over this action._

She screamed "God no!". She couldn't believe what she read, the only good move for her was to run and go over to Twilight who was walking with Flash in the grass.

"Where are you going Starlight?" said Spike when he saw Starlight at the door.

"Oh, Spike?" said Starlight, shocked that she'd been caught. "Umm, IT'S EMBARRASSING TO TELL!" and she ran away. Spike began walking. Starlight ran with all the strength she had without giving up. She breathed wildly and didn't even gain attention of anypony in the wind before her. When she got there. Twilight and Flash were living romantism.

"Which one do you want baby?" said Flash.

"I can choose Flash, you can have time to yourself." answered Twilight lovingly.

"At your command, my beautiful Princess." Flash said to her, Twilight got closer and Flash put his lips on hers. He kissed her so much and didn't stop. That is, until Starlight crashed into their mouths.

"Ahhhhh!" screamed Starlight as Twilight grabbed her with her magic.

"Starlight?" asked Twilight. "What happened? Why are you in such a rush? Did something terrible accompany you in the castle?"

"Twilight!" said Starlight. "I can't be any more glad to see you! Just go and read the special book, I've found in the library!" and with that, she fell down and started sleeping. Twilight raised an eyebrow and went to the library, continuing her kiss with Flash.

"You won't find anypony that has love for you more than I do." said Flash and kept on kissing her lips.

When they arrived, they saw a huge mess and a book that shined.

"What is this?" asked Flash.

"I have no one idea but I believe it's the book Starlight said was secret." said Twilight.

"Twilight, can I see that too?" said Flash. "I want to learn what these books contain."

"Flash." groaned Twilight. "You can see everything, even my naked self."

"Don't you think that's a little too far?" said Flash as he was surprised that Twilight would even allow him to see her naked.

"No, because I care for you." said Twilight and read the book.

" _Tantabus was a projectile created by Princess Luna of Equestria. She had done it to punish herself for what she had done to her subjects. She felt pain and wanted to keep having it all the time. She made a monster with the ability of entering a pony's dream. This projectile soon escaped and entered the waking world. This was a huge threat to ponies. Princess Luna established a dream that had all of Ponyville in it. When nopony was able to stop it, the known Mane 6 encouraged Luna to stop doubting herself. Tantabus lost control and went in to Luna's necklace. But legend has it that soon,Tantabus will return and take all the creatures defeated by Mane 6 when 10 years pass over this action." Twilight read._

"Woah." said Flash with a surprised face. "You made the princess do that? I heard this but I was told that the princess wasn't encouraged whatsoever and did it herself. Looks like my book was wrong."

"This isn't much of an important story." said Twilight. "But I've never heard that it will return after 10 years- wait a second! Umm, 10 years from that day is tomorrow."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" screamed Flash while panicing with Twilight. "Everything you've defeated to this very day?!"

Meanwhile

"Spike... is that you?" Starlight slowly opened her eyes.

"Yes, uhh." said Spike. "You've been asleep for 5 hours."

"5 hours?!" Starlight immediately awakened.

"Yeah, you ran in like a flash." said Spike. "It took all your strength. Twilight and Flash went to the library."

"Starlight?" said a voice.

"Sunburst?" said Twilight. "Are you there?"

"Yes," Sunburst appeared, scaring the both of them. "oh! Sorry, didn't mean to freighten you."

"Oh, no." said Starlight. "It's fine!"

"I came when I heard something about books." said Sunburst. "I had came here to collect flowers for my old home. I'm thinking of refining it."

"Great idea!" said Spike. "There is a huge goddamn mess in the library, I have to clean."

"Well, Sunburst." said Starlight. "You wanna go somewhere Sunburst and Spike?"

"Honestly, I'd leave the decision to you." said Sunburst.

"Uh huh." said Spike.

"Well, I'm thinking of sitting at the seaside." said Starlight.

They used flying spells and went over to a bank at the seaside and sat down there.

"How has it been going lately?" asked Sunburst.

"I'm doing fine in the castle but I have problems navigating my way around." said Starlight. "It looks small from the outside but somehow it's big as hell on the inside."

"Well, you can get used to it if you stay long en-" Sunburst couldn't finish his sentence. They all saw Tirek far away at the sea. It was nighttime, they started running to find Twilight and Flash.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2 - A Lost Cause

Chapter 2 – A lost cause

Starlight, Sunburst and Spike arrived at the castle.

"Flash, Twilight!" screamed Sunburst. "We saw Tirek at the far sea!"

"WHAT?!" shouted Twilight. "It's not even tomorrow yet!"

"We gotta take immediate action." said Spike. "The more they grow of magic, the more danger we grow in."

"I'm getting my friends and we're finishing this." said Twilight.

"Twilight!" said Flash. "Please don't be hurt there. I'll throw a sword at my head if you die."

"I didn't die ever." said Twilight. "And, I won't. And, I will survive with your love."

Flash put his lips on hers.

"I want you with me, my brave royal knight." said Twilight.

The two exited and left Starlight, Sunburst and Spike alone in the library.

"So much.. romance." said Spike. "I can't take it."

 **2 HOURS LATER**

The three opened the castle doors and saw Mane 6 in their rainbow power while Tantabus's minions couldn't defeat Flash and his glourious sword.

"What the?" said Starlight. "They're using their rainbow power against Tirek-"

"They won't stand 30 more seconds." said Sunburst.

"Then let's use that time." said Spike.

Sunburst crashed all of Tantabus' minions.

"You're welcome!" said Sunburst.

Spike kept on applying his dragon style fire breath on the bosses when one of Tantabus' minions hit him hard, Spike flought in mid-air.

"Ooooh, snap!" screamed Spike.

Starlight used all of her magic on the villains. She got hit by Tirek.

"Ow!" Starlight was hurt. "God.."

"STARLIGHT!" Sunburst came instantly, worried. "Hold on, your hoof's bleeding."

They all went back in the castle.

"This isn't our job!" said Spike.

"Starlight, please!" said Sunburst. "You can't go back there!"

"I have to." said Starlight. "I let Equestria's ponies once and I won't again.

But with that bravery, she got hit in her body.

"STARLIGHT, HANG ON!" screamed Sunburst. He took Starlight and pulled her inside.

"No, no, no, no!" Sunburst screamed in that painful moment of his life. "Starlight.. my lighting star. I.. I love you. Please stay with me!"

 **25 MINUTES LATER**

"Star?" said Sunburst. "You there?"

Starlight opened her eyes very slowly and saw Sunburst in front of her.

"Sunburst, I heard you say that you love me." said Starlight. "Did you really mean that?"

"Yes." said Sunburst. But then the castle door exploded with all the villains standing in front of them.

They fought altogether and held on waist to waist. Nothing stood in their way of victory. When they killed all the villains, Tantabus stood in front of them.

"You cannot defeat me." said Tantabus. "I am the awakening of your dreams and will never be avenged."

"Oh that's what you think." said Spike, ready to fight alongside the others.

They all stood down their ground. Tantabus saw Starlight in front of him/her.

"Protege of the Friendship Princess aren't you?" said Tantabus.

"No, I'm just her student, not protege!" said Starlight with fear, knowing that Tantabus was targeting her mainly. Sunburst flashed with Cadance and Shining Armour while shooting the most powerful beams of their life.

"SHIT!" said Shining Armour. "Nothing hurts this stupid asshead!"

"Something must, I gotta save Starlight." said Sunburst and grabbed Starlight in her hooves.

"Sunburst!" screamed Starlight. "Watch out!"

"God!" screamed Sunburst as he dodged a hit of Tantabus. Sunburst broke through the window of a room and went outside. Twilight, Flash and the Mane 5 were all standing on the ground, in pain and blood.

"Holy shit!" said Sunburst. "What happened to you guys?"

"Tantabus kicked our asses." said Flash.

"Sunburst!" said Starlight. "Spike, Cadance and Shining are still in there!"

"We gotta save 'em!" said Flash.

"Time to get a move on." said Twilight.

They all went inside the castle and saw Cadance, Shining and Spike held in a corner.

Flash killed all the minions.

"Come on! This way!" shouted Flash.

"UGH, SENTRY!" said Shining. "We could've done it ourselves!"

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up. And. RUN!" said Flash.

Sunburst started running with Starlight in front of Tantabus.

"What the fuck are you doing?" said Tantabus.

"What do you think we are doing?" said Starlight.

"We're distracting you, dickhead." said Sunburst.

Everypony in the castle hit Tantabus with their magic beams. Tantabus fell down to the ground and tried to get up. Starlight used all of her magic and controlled thunder, she struck all of the thunder at Tantabus. Tantabus exploded and turned into a pony from a projectile. Sunburst shot an open hole in that pony's body. The pony fell down and screamed silently in pain while spending his last 10 seconds of life.

"It's over," said Starlight. "We did it."

"I can't believe we did." said Sunburst.

 **TOMORROW**

There was an open ceremony in Canterlot and a coronation for Starlight. Everypony went in with tears. Sunburst stood as the Crystaller of the Crystal Empire while Starlight walked in.

"There you are, beauty." said Sunburst to himself silently.

"Citizens of Equestria, today we are gathered here to celebrate the coronation of Starlight Glimmer." started Celestia. "This pony has defeated the pain of my sister. I cannot think of anything else than having you earn this."

Celestia activated her magic while flying and so did Luna. Starlight became pure light and a cutie mark which Sunburst activated. Starlight walked out and stood in front of all the citizens.

"You have done it!" said Twilight.

"But Sunburst did things too. He deserves a reward aswell!" said Starlight.

"I told this to Celestia but she just wouldn't believe me." said Twilight.

"I didn't want to be a Princess and I did nothing special to be so." said Starlight.

"Celestia thinks you're the controller of thunder." said Twilight.

"What?" asked Starlight while not believing her ears. "I only spent all of my magic to do that!"

"Well, there's no denying now that you're a Princess." said Twilight. "Welcome to the family of royals, Starlight."

To be continued!


End file.
